shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai De Avalon
'Introduction' Kai is a former slave of the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois. A once in 10 generation martial arts genius, he served a particularly vicious Celestial Dragon for twelve years as a source of entertainment for his owners blood lust; serving as an assassin, executioner or gladiator as his owner dictated. At age seventeen Kai's owner, Saint Caligula, sent a member of CP9 to train him. The CP9 member had a mission of his own in Tartarus and in with the ensuing distraction escaped rescuing Eldora, a young Mermaid slave, from his former owner's giant aquarium. On the run with his new partner, he escaped across the Red Line to an island in West Blue close to the Red Line coast. Still being hunted by the Marines and the Celestial Dragon's Troops Eldora and Kai decide the only way they can be safe is to take to the seas and live a life of piracy. Outside the law the crew sail the seas looking for adventure and a new future. 'Appearance' Pre-Time Skip Kai is a blonde haired blue eyed man, with a baby faced appearance which belies his dark past. Standing at six foot three inches tall he is just above average height with a slim but muscular build. Kai has no scars and his skin is completely unblemished, as the Tenryuubito who owned him had no desire to show off damaged goods. He ensured that whenever Kai was injured he was provided the best medical care possible to ensure that his property was still able to be used as a party piece. Kai normally dresses quite plainly usually wearing a tight long sleeve T-shirt or jumper with a set of slim fitting trousers or jeans. When leaving the ship he will normally don a black cloak around the shoulders. Post-Time Skip After the time skip Kai has matured a little in terms of his physical body, growing slight broader in the shoulders and slightly more heavily muscular. During the time skip Kai got two tattoo's; the first says "Noblesse Oblige" on the inside of his left forearm, the second is a brand of the Seraph Pirates jolly roger at the top of his right thigh over his Tenryuubito brand mark. His face has changed very little over the time skip as he still is as baby faced as ever; much to his annoyance due to the jibes and jokes thrown at him by his friends and crew mates. He normally wears more smart clothing than he used to and now regularly wears his customary cloak. 'Gallery' Kai De Avalon in his Cabin.jpg|Kai in the captain's cabin of The Soul Sword Kai Full Sylph Form.jpg|Kai in his Full Sylph Form Kai Post Time skip.jpg|Kai calling forth the wind for The Soul Sword Kai De Avalon After Training.jpg|Kai after a tough training session Kai De Avalon Injured.jpg|Kai readying to retaliate in a battle Kai De Avalon in a fight.jpg|Kai during a fight Kai under the Sakura.png|Kai under the Sakura 'Bounty Poster' Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Slave Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Seraph Pirates Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wings Of The Wind Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User